Pickup trucks comprise a large portion of the vehicles currently in use. One problem present in pickup trucks is that a minimum amount of enclosed space is provided for the protection and storage of tools and other valuable items. To provide for storage and transportation of items in a pickup truck, it is common to use tool or utility boxes which fit between the side panels behind the cab of the pickup truck. In the past, these boxes were commonly made from metallic materials by use of welded construction. However, the metal boxes are subject to rust and corrosion, particularly when used in coastal localities or when used for storing substances that are reactive with metals.
More recently, to avoid these corrosion problems, tool or utility boxes have been manufactured from noncorrosive thermoplastic polymers such as high-density polyethylene. Two such containers are marketed under the tradenames NEVR-RUST TOOL-TAINER and ROUGHRIDER by Nevr-Rust Tool-Tainer, Inc. and by Cardinal American, respectively.
The first container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,011 and employs telescoping members with underlying support means. The telescoping members permit the width of the box to be adjusted so as to accommodate different width beds. The underlying support means are required because of the loss in strength and rigidity which is experienced through use of the telescoping members.
The second container apparently employs a one piece molded tub-like bottom to which a lid assembly having two hinged covers is subsequently mounted.
Both of the prior art containers employ covers having hinged end portions that are upwardly inclined relative to the horizontal plane extending between the tops of the pickup side panels. These inclined covers partially obstruct the vision of the pickup operator through the rear window, particularly during backing, and are therefore hazardous to use. Furthermore, both containers have covers that are reinforced by raised outside edges and longitudinal trusses. These design features are undesirable because they tend to trap water, dirt and other debris, and spoil the outward appearance of the containers. Also, because the covers are not mounted flush with the web portion of the body disposed between, the covers, the hinges are more easily knocked out of alignment or broken when other objects or materials are hauled in the same pickup bed.